1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water dispensing device capable of recycling cold water that can be applied in shower equipment to recycle and reuse cold water in the pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional watering devices, especially in shower equipment, are operated by manual labor or electrical pressing method to adjust a mixing valve for mixing the hot and cold waters together at a proper proportion and then the water will be sprayed outward through body jet, handheld showerhead and overhead showerhead, etc.
However, some hot water will leave in flowing pipes of a heater and a mixing valve. After a period of time, the left hot water become cold and be sprayed outward after user turns on the mixing valve once more, but such cold water do not reach an appropriate high temperature, according it will be flowed away but not to be used, causing a source consumption.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.